True Love
by NittanyChick11
Summary: Kara Jones meets Matt Hardy at her sister's wedding to Jericho, will love survive the past that followed her to town? Contains: Hardys & Y2J.
1. One

This story is a work of fiction.I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Vince MacMahon and Titan Sports. Don't sell and don't sue... Thanks, enjoy the story !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At an airport in Raleigh, North Carolina.  
  
"Gate 6 now unboarding.."  
  
"Kara Jones! Over here!" Yelled a very beautiful dirty blonde woman.  
  
"Bridget, boy is it good to see you," Said Kara as they hugged, laughed and did their famous secret handshake that only they knew.  
  
"So how long are you staying in North Carolina?" Asked Bridget as they walked out to her two door dark blue convertible car.  
  
"How about, forever?" Said Kara as she smiled putting her bags in the trunk.  
  
"No, seriously?" Said Bridget as they climbed into the car.  
  
"I am serious, I hate being out in Tennessee with no family or friends so why not move here were you are. You're the only one that I have that is like family to me," Said Kara as the drove down the road to the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Roll-a Ranch.  
  
"You really want to move out here? Well, you can stay at my apartment until your all settled in finding a job and such," Said Bridget as they turned into an apartment complex. "My apartments on the third floor."  
  
"Thanks Bridget. I knew I could count on you. That's why I have all my belongings with me. I sold all the furniture since you said I could have yours; you said Chris already has everything for your ranch. My car will be here in a week. Any way, it's only a day away until your Mrs. Chris Jericho," Said Kara as they walked up the stairs to her apartment.  
  
************************************************************* That Night.  
  
"Come on, Kara, we need to get to the Arena before every one of the fans gets there." Said Bridget laughing as Kara finally got out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry if I want to make a good impression to your soon-to- be husband. Besides we are going to be family then. So how do I look?" Said Kara as Bridget inspected her very nice bootleg denim jeans and her very pretty purple tank top.  
  
"You look fine, seriously. Come on we'll be late," Said Bridget as she turned to Kara one last time. "By the way, how do I look?"  
  
"Very nice leopard print bootleg pants and very nice strapless blue halter accented nicely with the black leather jacket," Said Kara as they laughed and left the apartment.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
At the Arena Backstage after the taping of Smackdown.  
  
"Hey Honey, we were just on our way to the church for the wedding practice I thought you would already be there," Said Chris kissing Bridget as Matt, Jeff, Lita, and Kara stood by watching.  
  
"Break it up! That can wait for later," Said Jeff pulling them apart as the group laughed.  
  
"Oh Chris, Matt, Jeff, Lita this is my best friend/sister Kara Jones. Kara that's Matt, Jeff, Lita, and Chris." Said Bridget as they all shook hands.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Kara. Bridget talks non-stop about you." Said Chris as he hugged her.  
  
"Just take care of her for me, Chris, she's the only family I have ever had." Said Kara hugging him back.  
  
"I will," said Chris as all of them headed for the church.  
  
************************************************************* At the church.  
  
"Hey Kara, if you don't mind me asking, you said that Bridget's your only family then how come you have different last names?" Asked Matt as they waited in the back for their turn to walk down the isle. Matt was Chris's Best Man and Kara was Bridget's Maid of Honor.  
  
"Oh I don't mind Matt, Bridget and I were raised in an orphanage together. No one ever adopted us so when we were eighteen we set out on our own and adopted each other as family. We've stuck together ever since, though I was surprised that we were still close after she moved to North Carolina. I'm very happy for her. She'll have a big family now and a family of her own one day." Said Kara as Matt smiled at her.  
  
"I promise you she won't ever leave you out of anything. You're all she talks about all the time. I know this might sound weird, seeing we only just met, but would you mind going out with me for some coffee after the rehearsal tonight?" Asked Matt very shyly.  
  
"No I'd love to. Believe it or not, Bridget always talks about all you guys." Said Kara as Matt walked her down the isle. "I'll meet you at that little café' down the street after rehearsal." 


	2. Two

This story is a work of fiction.I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Vince MacMahon and Titan Sports. Don't sell and don't sue... Thanks, enjoy the story !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the Café'.  
  
"Well Max look at this pretty little filly," said the young man who walked up to Kara as she waited for Matt at an outside table.  
  
"Well, well, we better keep her company don't you think Greg?" Said 'Max'  
  
"Why don't you guys just leave me alone. I'm waiting for someone." Said Kara as she backed up against the wall.  
  
"We'll just wait with you baby," Said 'Greg' as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Why don't you back off the girl," Matt as he walked up behind the two men.  
  
"Buddy, why don't you mind your own business," Said 'Max' as he turned to look at Matt.  
  
"Maybe because she's with me tonight," Said Matt as both men came towards him.  
  
"Matt.." Said Kara as both men charged towards Matt with their fists as Kara screamed.  
  
As the three fought, Kara picked up a floral decoration off the table and hit the man named 'Max' over the head. As Matt punched the other man 'Greg' in the face, he threw a punch into Matt's stomach and yelled for 'Max' so they could get out of there. As they ran off, Kara ran up to Matt.  
  
"Are you OK?" Asked Kara as she took Matt to a seat as he shook his head that he was okay. "I'm so sorry; this is all my fault you were hurt."  
  
"Kara, how is this your fault because you're a beautiful woman? I don't think you have a reason to be sorry for that; believe me your worth fighting for," Said Matt as he took her hand in his. "Come on, I'll take you back to your apartment."  
  
************************************************************ At the apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt," Said Kara as she unlocked the door.  
  
"I wish you would stop blaming yourself, so I'm going to have some bruised ribs for the wedding, it's fine. There are jerks like that in every city. Now get some rest for the wedding tomorrow and if you need me, call me at the ranch; I'll always listen ok?" Said Matt as she shook her head and he kissed her cheek. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow." 


	3. Three

This story is a work of fiction.I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Vince MacMahon and Titan Sports. Don't sell and don't sue... Thanks, enjoy the story !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the church.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful!" Said Kara admiring Bridget's wedding dress that was white, of course, off the shoulder, beaded pearl torso and waist with a long train and veil.  
  
"Speak for yourself, you look marvelous," said Bridget looking at Kara in her dark purple strapless dress.  
  
"I love you so much Bridget, don't you ever change," Said Kara as she hugged Bridget.  
  
"I love you too, Kara. I heard what happened last night at the café', don't worry yourself about it," Said Bridget as one of her bridesmaids came in.  
  
"Andrea Kepler, my goodness, I didn't know you were a bridesmaid. You weren't at the rehearsal last night," Said Kara as she hugged the beautiful brown haired woman.  
  
"I was out of town. I had to fly back last night and by the way it's Andrea Hardy now. Jeff and I are married; I didn't tell you or write you so you would be surprised. We didn't have a wedding; we went to the court house." Said Andrea as she hugged Kara back.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised," Said Kara as all three laughed.  
  
"Bridget, I love what you did to Kara's hair; the little ringlets around the face are really beautiful," Said Andrea as Matt knocked and opened the door to see if they were ready.  
  
"We're coming," said Andrea as Matt looked back at Kara; she smiled at him and blushed. He laughed as he left the room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
At the end of the reception..  
  
"Well, I think that now since the bride and groom are gone, this party should be wrapped up," Said Kara as Matt walked up to her and Andrea.  
  
"Jeff said he would take care of it. Come on, let's get out of here," Said Matt as he pulled Kara out of the little community center that they had rented for the reception.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Asked Kara as Matt opened the car door for her.  
  
"We are going to the beach," Said Matt as he got into the driver's seat and buckled up.  
  
"Matt, it's dark out, no one's going to be there," Said Kara as Matt headed down the road.  
  
"Exactly," Said Matt with that dazzling smile that for some reason pulled Kara's heart strings. "You'll love it, you can see the stars perfectly."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
At the beach.  
  
"Oh Matt! You were right, it is beautiful," Said Kara as she tripped in her heels and landed in Matt's arms "Ow!"  
  
"I got you," Said Matt as he took her shoes off and threw them into the car and carried her to where he spread out the blanket and put her down.  
  
"Thanks! I think I twisted it, I'll feel better in a little while," Said Kara as she looked up at the stars. "It surely is beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful at what I'm staring at," Said Matt as he tilted her chin down to look at him. "I think I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
"I wish you would," Said Kara as Matt leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"You're cold?" Asked Matt as he noticed Kara shiver. He took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders and held her tight.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Said the man named Max as he and Greg walked up to them on the beach.  
  
"I think will talk to the nice pretty lady now," Said Greg as Matt pulled Kara up with him and put her behind him.  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone?" Said Matt as the men walked closer to them.  
  
"Matt, let's get out of here," Whispered Kara as she held on to his shoulders.  
  
"Whatever happens, Kara, you just get to the car and lock the doors, understand?" said Matt over his shoulder as Kara wrapped her arms more securely around Matt's middle.  
  
"I don't want to leave you," Whispered Kara into his ear as she put her head against his back.  
  
"Promise me you'll run," Whispered Matt as he grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Promise me, Kara?"  
  
"I promise," She whispered against his shoulder.  
  
"Now!" Yelled Matt as he pushed her towards the car and charged at both men.  
  
"I got her!" Yelled Greg as he ran after her, while Matt fought off Max.  
  
Kara screamed as she felt a pair of hands grab her leg and pull her down into the sand.  
  
"Come on! You're coming with me!" Said Greg as he pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder while she pounded on his back.  
  
"Let me go!" Yelled Kara as he carried her away. "MATT!!"  
  
"KARA!! I swear to God, if you touch her or hurt her in any way, I'll find you and kill you!" Yelled Matt as he charged after Max.  
  
"Well, you'll never know, will you?" Said Max as he pulled a knife out and sank it into Matt's stomach. "Nice knowing you, Hardy boy, I'll give Kara a kiss for you," He walked away laughing.  
  
"MATT!!" screamed Kara as she was flung inside a van. 


	4. Four

This story is a work of fiction.I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Vince MacMahon and Titan Sports. Don't sell and don't sue... Thanks, enjoy the story !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
"Does anyone know where my brother is?" asked Jeff as the phone rang.  
  
"Jeff baby we need to get to the hospital now." Said Andrea as she hung up the phone and walked up to Jeff. "Matt was found on the beach stabbed he's in surgery now."  
  
At the hospital.  
  
Emergency room.  
  
"Excuse me my brother Matt Hardy was brought in. where is he?" asked a frantic Jeff.  
  
"He was just brought out of surgery, sir. Room 432." Said the young nurse behind the counter.  
  
"Thanks." Yelled Andrea as they rushed to the elevator.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Somewhere else in Cameron.  
  
"Oh, my head." Said Kara as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a very elegant room. "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh you finally woke up dear?" said the male voice from the door.  
  
Kara turned around and screamed. 'No not him' she thought.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Back at the hospital.  
  
"KARA" yelled Matt as he woke up to find Jeff and Andrea sitting beside his bed. "Where is she?"  
  
"Matt we have no idea where Kara is her apartments been ransacked and there is no sign of her." Said Jeff as Matt closed his eyes.  
  
"Matt the cops have the description of the men who took her you gave them a very accurate sketch they know who they are they are looking for them. They thought you would be dead." Said Andrea as she placed her hand on Matt's. "They'll find her."  
  
"I hope they find her soon. I will kill them if they hurt her in anyway. I love her Jeff, I already know that." Said Matt as the nurse came in and asked Jeff and Andrea to let the patient rest. 'Please let her be safe' Matt thought. "Kara" he whispered.  
  
"Matt" whispered Kara. "You better pray to god that he isn't dead. His family will kill you and so would I."  
  
"Honey you aren't in the position to do any thing." Said the man standing in front of her.  
  
"How did you find me Troy. I left no sign of where I was going." Said Kara as she walked away from him to put as much distance between them as possible.  
  
"You were stupid enough to go to your sisters wedding. I knew she was getting married and that you would eventually show up there." Said Troy as he ran a finger along her cheek. "Don't touch me." Whispered Kara as she walked away from him. " I still have the marks on my ribs from the last time."  
  
"You should never had tried to run away." Said Troy as he moved closer to her.  
  
"You know that I saw you kill that man in the study. Don't you?" Asked Kara as she backed up against the wall.  
  
"Yes, it was pretty obvious when you ran away. Your punishment for running away this time must be worse. I told you that I would never let you leave and I meant it." Said Troy as he pulled out the needle from his pocket and his two henchmen came in and held her as she screamed.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Three days later.  
  
"Matt you know you've been lucky to be healing this fast, but brother you can't do anything to dangerous right now like going after Kara." Said Jeff as he helped Matt on with his shoes.  
  
"Just because it hurts to bend over, doesn't mean I'm not going to try and find her. I've got to she's my life." Said Matt as he held his brothers hands. "I need your help."  
  
"You've always had my help where do we begin." Asked Jeff as Bridget and Chris walked in.  
  
"Start with Troy Dupree. But you have to be extra careful with him he's a drug lord in Tennessee."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"A Drug lord how did she get involved with him." Asked Matt as they walked out of the hospital together.  
  
"She didn't know at all. All he told her in the beginning was that he had his own business. When she found out about the drugs she ran away from him and he caught her and beat her, Chris that's why I went out to see her a couple of month's ago she looked horrible. Something happened, she must have saw something because the next thing I knew she was here and telling me not to worry about him she would take care of things. Apparently he must have found my little sister she's in deep trouble now." Said Bridget as Chris put his arm around his wife.  
  
"MATT where do you think your going?" asked Jeff as he took after his brother.  
  
"I'm going to Tennessee to get the woman I love." Said Matt as he got in the truck with Jeff and the rest of the gang. 


End file.
